Dream
by lumos-my-life
Summary: AU:Rory Williams is brought back into the real world, but without Amy. His life is filled with guilt, as only he knows what happened to Amy. The world starts to forget of the famous Doctor Who show, yet one girl seems to remember. One small, black haired, British girl. Why can she remember and not anyone else? Most importantly what happened to Amy and will they be able to save her?


I finally stop hyperventilating once the episode finishes. My English teacher tells us to pack our things and get ready to leave. I sling my bag over my shoulder, frowning as I wonder why we just watched the Christmas episode of Doctor Who. Don't get me wrong, I'm the biggest fan in the school, but the question of why we watched it doesn't seem to leave my mind. My confused eyes meet that of Simran and Natalie.

I was sure there was something different about the episode we had just watched. For starters Clara didn't die and they didn't show Clara as Oswin Oswald. She was just a new companion. What on Earth was going on?

"Hey! Did you find something strange about that episode?" Simran whispers walking by my side, as Natalie walks on my other side.

"Yeah. It was different from the episode that actually aired on Christmas Day!" I hiss, my eyes wide.

"No it wasn't, that's the episode that aired. It's the same. The real question is-" Simran replies, before Natalie cuts in.

"Why?"

"I was thinking about that too. It's strange don't you think?" I say as we make our way down the stairs. "Unless we're learning about Steven Moffat's writing techniques, like we did for Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes last year."

"That was bloody awesome!" Simran smiles, as Natalie laughs.

We make our way out of the main building, as I get ready to go my Graphics lesson, when I spot my new Graphics teacher. He has chestnut coloured hair, blue eyes, crooked teeth, light gray shirt and black trousers. My heart races once I recognize who it is.

"Oh my god…" I whisper in disbelief, my eyes widening.

"What?" Simran asks, following my eyes.

"That's Rory! That's Rory Williams!" I shout, my heart racing. Could this really be happening?

"Where?"

"THERE! Outside my Graphics classroom!" I point, trying to believe it myself.

"Oooh. That guy? Nah. He doesn't look that much like him."

"Yes he does! THAT BLOODY IS RORY WILLIAMS!"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about since I'm guessing it's Doctor Who related. Anyway, I gotta get to class. Simran you coming with me?" Natalie asks, turning the opposite direction, about to leave.

"Yep. I'll meet you at your locker okay?" Simran smiles, yet I can see she's worried. I nod, before heading down the steps to my Graphics class.

As I head into the classroom, Rory smiles and stops me.

"And you are?"

"Layla." I whisper, my voice barely audible, as I try to process the thought that Rory Williams-the fictional character is standing in front of me. He looks down at the register and marks me in as present.

"Great. I'm Mr. Williams, your new Graphics teacher." he smiles, as I freeze, trying hard not to stare.

I try to reply, but just shake my head and walk into my classroom-dumping my bag on my seat. I slump into it as I stare through the window at the man waiting for the rest of his students to arrive. The man that is supposed to be fictional. I mean it could be Arthur Darvill, but no-this is most definitely Rory Williams.

My eyebrows furrow, as I look at the three letters written on the board. RWI. It's his initials. My eyes widen as I lean back in my chair. He's real. Rory Williams is real. If he is real then why is he here? Where's Amy? Why isn't Amy with him? I mean, they were taken by the angels…they were supposed to be dead.

My expression slowly changes into one filled with anger and confusion fused together. I remain silent as the rest of the class start to file in. I smile slightly at my friend sitting next to me as she takes her seat. Yet all I can think about is Rory and Amy. Amy and Rory. The last centurion and the girl who waited. The Ponds.

"Hello all! Erm…I'm your new Graphics teacher and I guess I'll be taking over from now on." he stutters. I keep my eyes fixated on him throughout the rest of his introduction. All qualities of Rory are there in his speech, from the fillers, stutters, nervous tone. Everything is there. The only question is…where's Amy?

We're told to go to our computers and finish off our work. My eyes stare at the computer screen, but my mind is elsewhere. How did he escape the angels? Did Amy escape too? What if she didn't, did he just leave her behind? Most of all why isn't he dead? I mean it's great to see him and all but he isn't supposed to be real.

I look around the classroom, everyone is in deep conversation with each other. Hell, the place sounds like a market, so it's most likely that no one will over hear us. I sneak a glance at him. His eyebrows furrow, as he lets his face fall into his hands. No one notices. Then again no one seems to notice anything anymore.

His face is filled with exhaustion, guilt and **emptiness.** Taking a deep breath I stand up, with a spring in my step, bringing a long an empty sheet of paper and a pen with me. I walk up to him, everyone's backs turned away from us.

"Hi! Your…." he begins trying to remember my name.

"Layla." I finish, tapping my pencil against my sheet.

"Right. How can I help you?" he asks, looking up at me from his seat. I look around the class room again, making sure everyone is occupied. I take a step closer and lower my face, so only he can hear me.

"I know who you are." I whisper, my voice barely audible.

"I'm sorry?" he frowns as his eyes narrow.

"I know who you are." I repeat, before jumping straight into the topic, my pace fastening-my eyes not daring to lose sight of his. "But that doesn't matter at the moment. The bigger question is where…is…Amy?" I hiss the last three words.

His whole body stiffens just by the mention of her name. He pauses, his eyes studying my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he mutters, his voice deep and thick as he swallows hard.

"Yes you do!" I hiss through gritted teeth, my frustration being audible. I ball my hands into fists, preventing myself from doing anything stupid. "You're Rory Williams from Leadworth. You're Rory the Roman. The Last Centurion. You're married to Amelia Pond-the girl who waited. You have a daughter-Melody Pond also known as River Song, who's married to the last existing time lord in the universe! You waited two thousand years outside a box for the girl you loved. And **now **she isn't even here!"

My eyes are wide with anger, as his shocked, yet guilt ridden face is inches from mine. I can hear the bell ring for break. I let out a deep breath, moving away from him as I straighten my posture. His eyes water, filled with reluctant tears. Tears that we both know won't fall. Tears that aren't allowed to...but why?

What did Rory Williams do to Amelia Pond?

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry this chapter isn't that great. It was all magical when it was in my head. Oh that's another thing I'd like to tell you. The reason I called this fanfiction 'Dream' is because it's based on a dream I had two days ago. I just elaborated the storyline so it makes sense to other people. It was much more fun, anyway I'll try to upload the next chapter soon. Oh, and what did you all think of the Christmas episode? I love Oswin sooooo much! Be sure to check out a fan vid trailer I saw. It's called '|Clara(Oswin)+Eleven|the time travellers wife' It's by fictionOverReality. I love her videos! :) _


End file.
